<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Perfectly Respectable by LadyBrooke</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964941">Perfectly Respectable</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke'>LadyBrooke</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Nancy Drew - Carolyn Keene</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Kissing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:21:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964941</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Nancy, please," Helen exclaimed, wishing for another kiss.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Helen Corning/Nancy Drew</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Perfectly Respectable</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the Femslash February Frenzy on elasticella's dreamwidth.  </p>
<p>Specifically written for a prompt left for me by kwritten - Nancy Drew, "lady kisses are perfectly... respectable".</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Nancy, please," Helen exclaimed as Nancy carefully stood on her tiptoes, barely not touching Helen's face with her lips as they spoke.  </p>
<p>"You can have one just as soon as you admit that I was right," Nancy said. It felt as though nothing could go wrong, now that they had solved the case and were together once more. </p>
<p>Helen pulled back and laughed. "When are you ever wrong, Nancy? But yes, you were right - lady kisses are perfectly respectable. Now, if you will, I would like another one." </p>
<p>Nancy leaned forward. </p>
<p>Helen caught her as she moved, their lips meeting.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>